


He keeps me warm

by Mystury



Series: Oikise week 2K16 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Oikise week 2K16, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystury/pseuds/Mystury
Summary: I named both of his eyesForever and please Don't GoI could be your morning sunrise all the time.Oikise Week 2K16 (17 lol, sorry): Day 4 - Kisses





	

Oikawa couldn’t keep his hands steady. The bowtie he clenched between his fingers pretty much vibrated along with the nervous energy that didn’t seem to stop flowing through him.

He couldn’t coordinate his movements and the tie just slipped from his grip once again, completely ignoring his efforts of tying it around his neck.

“God-fucking-dammit,” he mumbled aggravated and took a step backwards, away from the mirror, away from the reflection of his very own figure standing in an expensive suit and small, white flowers carefully arranged into his hair. It had taken his sister hours to fasten them under his unruly hair, but her fingers had worked fast and gracefully and Oikawa had held his breath as he willed himself not to cry.

“You look amazing,” she had whispered, voice so soft it nearly disappeared under the noise of people bustling around them.

A few years ago he didn’t think that anyone would ever stand with him in a tiny room as he prepared for his very own wedding, but here he was, with shaking hands and a fluttering heart that was so excited and scared at once.

“Tooru, for-” a groan interrupted his train of thought and only mere seconds later Iwaizumi appeared next to him. He didn’t wear his blazer yet, only his dress shirt with a loosened tie around his neck. “You need to put this strand through here.” His mumbles sounded annoyed but Oikawa knew for a fact that his best friend had cried when he announced his engagement so he wasn’t too worried.

“Thank you,” he choked out. 

“You were supposed to learn how to do this yourself ages ago.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Tooru smiled, eyes averted as he mindlessly fiddled with sleeves of his jacket. 

Time was a weird concept, it felt like it was just yesterday when they stood in that stuffy high-school gym together, and now they were here, older but not necessarily wiser.

Calmer maybe. More at peace with both the world and oneself.

“I know,” Iwaizumi answered and took a step back. “We have to walk out there in less than ten minutes. Are you ready?”

Tooru took one last look at the mirror and inhaled shakily. He looked good, not even the blush that sat high on his cheek distorted that, but more importantly he felt amazing. He felt light and dizzy in the best way, it was like jumping too high on a trampoline or running through the streets with friends, laughing as the wind brushed through your hair.

“I’m ready,” he said and a grin spread over his face for this was no lie. He was as ready as he’d ever be and in only a few minutes he would walk down the aisle to marry the most beautiful, caring and loving man in the world. He did not know that being this happy was possible.

Iwaizumi smiled at him when he turned and offered him his arm. Tooru took it gracefully and closed his eyes as the door opened.

There was music playing in the hollows of the church, echoing from each wall and window, and light streamed through open doors and tinted glass and shadows flowed freely as people stood up all around him.

He couldn’t help but notice the flowers, they were white vincas, the same type that graced his hair.

And on the end of the hallway stood Kise, hands intertwined behind his back as he looked at his fianceé completely unmoving. 

Tooru couldn’t help but smile bashfully as those awe-filled eyes looked him up and down. But he also couldn’t stop himself from returning the favor. 

Kise looked golden and pink in the soft hues of afternoon light and late summer glow, his hair was like molten metals, flowing over his forehead and ears, only disrupted by hyacinths tugged between single strands.

Each step felt significant and while Tooru wanted to make this moment last he also could only barely resist the urge to storm forwards and jump into Kise’s arms, just ditch the plans, ditch the wedding, because all he really wanted was to kiss those red bitten lips and tug on those calloused hands. 

Iwaizumi seemed to sense that he was up to no good though and carefully tightened his grip.

_ Finally,  _ they reached the front and Oikawa all but tore away from his best friend to reach for Kise’s hands, intertwining their fingers tightly as they waited for the pastor to start talking. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, quiet enough to not reverberate in the now quiet hall.

“So are you,” his lover said back and somehow it felt like a secret, shared in front of all their friends and their close family.

“You may speak your vows now.”

Oikawa inhaled and blinked once again before taking a deep breath to steady his stuttering heartbeat.

“Kise Ryouta,” he began, voice steadier than he expected it to be. “You have been a constant by my side for the last years, my bastion of calm and no matter how crazy life got around us you just kept walking saying that we’re gonna be fine.”

Curious blue eyes watched him.

“I preferred being on my own before you came around, you taught me how to seek strength in contact. I preferred sleeping in my own bed before but now I feel restless without you. Like oxygen, you flow through me and I did not know that I needed you before I lost you.”

They had fought before, angry and unforgiven but eventually, they had made up again, they had always found a way back to each other again. Compromising was something they both had to learn but in the end, it was worth it.

“You played music when I was going insane in my own silence, you let the sunshine in when I was too weak to open the blinds and after all, I truly believe that it was you who taught me love. I wouldn’t be here without you and I love you more than anything else in my life and with those words I’d like to promise you loyalty for the rest of our lives, I promise you support for whenever you need it, I promise you to stay with you through thick and thin and love you until we’re old and grey.”

Kise smiled at him, stepped a little closer and for a second it seemed like the pastor would interrupt them so that they could finish the ceremony.

“Oikawa Tooru,” Kise then started. “The first time I heard your time they called you a king, but only now I understand why the title is so fitting. You stand tall even when the world tries to keep you small, your pride is like a crown that you carry around with you with your head held high and I realized that that’s why I fell in love with you in the first place.”

He stepped even closer and carefully disentangled their hands just so that he could wrap his arm around Toorus waist.

“You’re so bright in every sense of the word, you shine like the early morning sun and all the stars at once and keep the light around. You make me want to climb all the mountains in the world just to scream how much I love you from the top of each and every one of them. So for you to give me your hand in marriage, to let me show everyone how lucky I am is the greatest gift one could wish for. I promise you not to leave, to never abandon you and love you with every rising sun and descending moon. I promise to care for you now and in the future. I promise to love you like the ocean loves the shore and nature loves spring.”

A small girl stumbled up the podium to them, her fingers clutched around the pillow that held their rings.

Tooru couldn’t see Kiyoshi from where he was staring at Kise, but he could basically feel him watch his little daughter with unconditional love.

Kise slipped the gold band on his ring finger and held his own hand up so that Tooru could return the favor.

The pastor started speaking again but his finishing words were swallowed by the cheers that filled the church as Tooru lunged at his husband for their sealing kiss.

It was only the first one of many. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm so late but I swear I'll finish this.
> 
> I'll also finish desyl, I promise.


End file.
